comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb Queen
Bomb Queen is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $3.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Bomb Queen VII: Queen's World #3: 18 Apr 2012 Current Issue :Bomb Queen VII: Queen's World #4: 30 May 2012 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series and one-shots. Characters Main Characters *'Bomb Queen' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'New Port City' Recent Storylines Bomb Queen VII: Queen's World #4 Bomb Queen VII: Queen's World #3 Bomb Queen VII: Queen's World #2 Bomb Queen VII: Queen's World #1 Past Storylines Bomb Queen All-Girl Special Bomb Queen vs. Hack/Slash Special Bomb Queen VI Bomb Queen Presents: All-Girl Comics Bomb Queen V Bomb Queen IV: Suicide Bomber Bomb Queen III: The Good, The Bad and The Lovely Bomb Queen II: Queen of Hearts Bomb Queen versus Blacklight Royal Flush Bomb Queen #1-4. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Bomb Queen, vol. 1: Woman of Mass Destruction' - Collects the original Bomb Queen mini-series #1-4. "In the twisted town of New Port City, the only thing the population of criminals and murderers need is the cruel icon of injustice and amoral behavior: Bomb Queen! But political outsider, Robert Woods, believes the citizens need peace and equality, so he does the unthinkable - brings a hero to town." - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406316 *'Bomb Queen, vol. 2: Queen of Hearts' - Collects the Bomb Queen II mini-series, plus the Bomb Queen vs. Blacklight one-shot. "Bomb Queen’s dictatorship over New Port city is threatened when she falls in love with the wrong man. Can our favorite villain get her head out of the clouds and her legs back together before she loses everything?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1582407681 *'Bomb Queen, vol. 3: Bombshell' - Collects the Bomb Queen III mini-series. "The girls go wild as Bomb Queen faces the greatest challenge to her authority yet! With special guest stars Blacklight and Rebound - and enough jokes, innuendos and sight gags to make a sailor blush." - WorldCat - ISBN 158240819X *'Bomb Queen, vol. 4: Suicide Bomber' - Collects the Bomb Queen IV mini-series. "Bomb Queen's den of scum and villainy, New Port City, is under siege by powers who wish to dethrone her. Now she's on a roaring rampage of revenge against the entire Image universe, including She-Spawn, Shadowhawk, Savage Dragon, and many more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1582409218 *'Bomb Queen, vol. 5: Bombastic' - Collects the Bomb Queen V mini-series. "Bomb Queen is framed for a series of murders in the small town of Littleville. Trapped in her city of crime, the Queen employs a ragtag group of fanboys to discover the truth... before Littleville brings justice in the form of the Ultimate Superhero." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060264 *'Bomb Queen, vol. 6: Time Bomb' - Collects the Bomb Queen VI mini-series. "President Obama has promised change to America and one of the things he's set his sights on is the lawless New Port City and it's villainous dictator, Bomb Queen! But our favorite super villain is ready to show the world the true meaning of absolute evil! Don't miss the world-altering Bomb Queen vs. Obama where nobody is safe!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061899 *'Bomb Queen: Gang Bang' - Collects the various one-shots. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607063840 *'Bomb Queen, vol. 7: The End of Hope' - Collects the Bomb Queen VII mini-series. "Bomb Queen rises to wreak havoc in a techno-dependent future, but this utopia is protected by the ultimate hero: ShadowHawk! Will the evil Queen rule the world in this sci-fi thriller or will the hero save humanity from destruction?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1607065754 Hardcovers *'Bomb Queen Deluxe Edition, vol. 1' - Collects Bomb Queen #1-4, Bomb Queen II #1-4, & the Bomb Queen vs. Blacklight: Cat Fight one-shot. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607067307 *'Bomb Queen Deluxe Edition, vol. 2' - Collects Bomb Queen III & Bomb Queen IV #1-4 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607067145 *'Bomb Queen Deluxe Edition, vol. 3' - Collects Bomb Queen V & Bomb Queen VI - *'Bomb Queen Deluxe Edition, vol. 4' - Collects Bomb Queen VII & Bomb Queen: Gang Bang - *'Bomb Queen Omnibust, vol. 1' - Collects Bomb Queen, Bomb Queen II & Bomb Queen III. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061309 Digital *'Bomb Queen Deluxe Edition, vol. 1' - Collects Bomb Queen #1-4, Bomb Queen II #1-4, & the Bomb Queen vs. Blacklight: Cat Fight one-shot. - comiXology *'Bomb Queen Deluxe Edition, vol. 2' - Collects Bomb Queen III & Bomb Queen IV #1-4 - comiXology History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator: Jimmie Robinson. Vol. III Writers: Jim Valentino & Jimmie Robinson. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 30 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16606 Robinson talks 20 Issues of Bomb Queen] * 10 Jan 2007 - The Bomb King: Jimmie Robinson * 20 Dec 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9209 Makeup, Purse, Bombs: Robinson Talks Bomb Queen III] Links *Image Comics - Publisher's Website *Jimmie Robinson - Creator's Website *wikipedia:Bomb Queen Category:Super-Hero